


Fire and Ice

by brzenskaa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Opposites Attract, Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), Romance, Short, rogue hawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brzenskaa/pseuds/brzenskaa
Summary: Anders is everything icey and cold. Hawke hates the cold, but not in this case.[Short Drabble]





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble for exercise. Might eventually add a full fic. For now, this is just a taste of how I like to write Hawke and Anders romance.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback welcome.

Hawke was never one for the cold. In Ferelden the winters could be harsh, and as the crops would die, their stomachs would empty, left to churn hungrily by the fireplace in the evenings. Livestock would die, leaving entire communities to fend for themselves until the promise of green grass in spring. 

She was everything hot- a blazing fury, a small town hero that would slice through thugs and templars and drakes, if only to harbor the fire of a dragon herself. It is bright in the path of Hawke- for she is always burning, inspiring chaos in her wake that is sheltered by a tender nature few get to see. 

Anders is ice as cold as Ferelden lakes. Even the spirit within him shines a harsh blue, and his fingers are always on the verge of frostbite when He speaks. Anders has always been a rigid frame since Justice joined, stiff like the spirit’s nature- it consumes the real Anders more and more. As frozen as he thinks he is, Anders knows one thing: Hawke melts every bit of that cold until it runs off of him in steady streams. She so easily breaks through his barriers; he has to put them up, has had them up since the Circle. Hawke barely has to raise a finger before he wraps himself around it; those barriers long gone.

Hawke hates the cold, but oh, she loves Anders, and Anders loves her, too. Two opposites clash, and the aftermath is something neither of them have felt before. He is cool, and simmers the always-burning fire in Hawke. She is impossibly warm, thaws him like a late winter storm and returns his numb limbs to feeling. 

She is hot, and he is cold, but it works. It works despite the forbiddance of apostates, despite the threat of Meredith looming in Kirkwall, despite his resistance to the darkspawn, and hers- not at all. He has a connection to the Fade; all she carries is daggers and a sharp tongue. 

They are different in many ways, but are just what they need.


End file.
